


I need you to understand that I love you like no other

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy Freaking Quinn, Quintis - Freeform, She's jealous, Tobias Curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby Curtis flirts with someone who isn't Happy Quinn and Happy Quinn gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you to understand that I love you like no other

**Author's Note:**

> Valentines X Fanworks day post.
> 
> And yes, the team still doesn't know they be dating in this fic.
> 
> And no, I do not own Scorpion.
> 
> Also I did not spell check or proofread this so I'm sorry for any confusion/mistakes!

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing here?" Toby runs his hand through his hair.

The rest of the cyclone could hear the woman giggle. Happy clenched her fist. Jealousy flowed through her veins like blood, the feeling was consuming her. For someone who usually pays attention, she lost track of time and zoned out, missing half the conversation and only coming back from her deep thoughts to hear the woman trying to seduce Toby.

"Let me" the woman leans closer to Toby. "Take you back to my room."

"Brenda, I-" Toby sounded surprisingly uncomfortable. Happy quickly notes that the name of the woman is Brenda.

"Come on, Doctor Tobias." Brenda whispers seductively in Toby's ear. Happy could almost see the smirk on Brenda's face.

"Okay." Brenda's giggles fills through their coms once again.

"Happy.. Happy.. Owwww." Sylvester whined, bring Happy back to earth. Only then she realises that she had been gripping on Sly's shoulder.

"Happy, what's wrong with you today?" Walter asked obliviously, his eyebrows furrowed in equal parts of annoyance and concern.

"Nothing." Happy said silently.

Cabe and Paige shared a questioning glance, but said nothing in front of the fuming mechanic.

"Why don't you take five, kid?" Cabe asks. Happy almost protests but did not want to let anymore of her jealousy show so she curtly nods and walks to the drives' seat of the SUV.

-

10 minutes pass by, but it felt like an eternity to Happy, before Toby jogs back to the SUV.

"Got the confession on tape and the cops got her, Cabe and Sly's talking to the cops and god knows where Paige and Walter are." Toby grins, he folds his arms and rests them on the wind-down window. Happy simply nods.

"What's wrong, Hap?" Immediately Toby notices something is not right.

"Nothing, Doc." Happy avoids making eye contact. Toby cocks his eyebrow, then grins in realisation.

"Happy Quinn, correct me if I'm wrong but are you jealous of-"

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius shrink?" Happy rolls her eyes.

"Aww you are jealous." Toby pokes.

"Shut up, Doc." Toby looks around to make sure no one in the team was around.

"Hey, Hap. Look at me." Happy looks up at him. His eyes as shiny as ever. Toby cups her face.

"When I said that I've never been happier in my life, I meant it, with my whole heart, Hap. You need to understand that I love you like no other. You're the only one I love." Happy tries to bite down a grin.

"Let's go home." Happy finally replies.

"And what are we gonna do at home?" Toby smirks.

"You-" Happy pokes at his chest "-are going to show me, how I'm the only one you love."

"Are you hitting on me, Miss Quinn." Happy rolls her eyes, and gets out of the SUV.

"See you at yours in 20 minutes." Happy says grinning, leaving Toby with a dopey grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I haven't been posting for I'll be right here, forever and always. I'm sorry.
> 
> I've been really sad lately and I don't want to ruin the fic. I'm still pretty upset but I want to get back in to the groove of writing, so I'm starting with this little one shot.
> 
> I'll get back to updating soon..... I'm really sorry for the wait.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @/happycurtistobiasquinn


End file.
